


Kairos

by cormorans



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormorans/pseuds/cormorans





	Kairos

Strike's prosthetic was propped up against the wall by the side of the bed upon which he was sitting,tired, hungry and with one eye on the Monday night football game. The pain in his stump was the only reason he was still rooted there: both his options involved his getting up to walk. If he decided to cook, he would have to grab the crutches lying under his bed and hop the very short distance to the kitchen. If he decided to order food, he would have to do the exact same thing to reach the door then battle the handling of bags and money - on the condition that the delivery boy would climb to the building’s top floor.

A sigh escaped him at the sheer prospect of leaving the first comfortable position he’d settled in since getting up that morning. Before a decision could be reached, his phone rang. Another sigh was heaved out and a push of his hand on the mattress allowed for the other one ti reach out and grab the mobile whose screen was displaying Robin’s name. Half a smile found its way on his lips, lightening up both his face and his mood.

Their conversation was short. Robin was on her way after a long day roaming the city to collect information for a case he had entrusted her with; she sounded eager to share her findings with him. Strike was on the verge of protesting. It had been a long day at the end of a longer weekend during which they had both worked, passed by each other at the office and texted more than they had talked. _I missed you_ , he wanted to say. Was it too early? The relationship they had mutually agreed to start, wary yet anxious as they were, was still in the early stages; and both of them, it seemed to him, were slowly getting acquainted with the inner workings of it all. It had been over 16 years for Strike, over a decade for Robin. So, instead, he settled for a brief albeit enthused acceptance of her offer to stop by. In her voice, he could hear the same smile still plastered on his face.


End file.
